A Duelist's Puberty
by Pretty Mi
Summary: What happens when Jaden goes through puberty? Well, it certainly isn't like when you go through it! Witness the crazy incidents involving unexpected intellect, drunkeness, and virtually anything becoming possible.
1. What's With Jaden?

What's With Jaden?

"Jaden! Where are you?" Syrus called. He had been searching with all of Jaden's other friends for a while now. He had just disappeared one day and never came back. Everyone was getting worried.

"I can't find him anywhere!" Alexis yelled to Bastion.

"Neither can I!" Bastion called to Chazz.

"I don't care what that slacker's doing!" Chazz shouted at whoever was listening.

Just then, Zane came in. "What's going on?"

"Zane, it's awful! Jaden's disappeared!" Syrus cried.

Zane thought to himself, 'Hmm. I wonder if it's that phase.'

Suddenly, the door opened and in walked Jaden. Only, he wasn't looking normal. He staggered and tripped and was saying these really weird things.

"God knows why I cry for my lost puppy! I love the numbers from 5 to 67! Dreams just end when you wake up, but what starts them?" Jaden wailed.

Everyone stared at him, hoping it was some sort of joke. But, Jaden just kept ranting.

"My love's gone because I forgot a promise! I was three when the teddies took my parents away! Guys are so much sexier than girls!"

This ended when Zane dove in and restrained Jaden. "Okay, here's the deal. Jaden is usually immature and childish, right?" Everyone nodded. "So, now he's acting like a psycho gay maniac, right?" More nods. "This is something called Duelist Puberty. All great duelists go through it at some point in their lives. It changes their personalities until it finds one that fits them when they become adults. Basically, Jaden will keep having mood swings until his hormones decide it's time for him to grow up."

Everyone stared at Zane until Syrus spoke. "Did you go through it, Zane?"

"Of course I have. How else do you think I became as serious and straightforward as I am today?"

"More like BOR-ING to me, Zaney-kins! You need to lighten up, baby. I know! We can drive a boat back to the mainland and have a romantic dinner together! Won't that be fun?" Jaden spoke up.

"It looks like he's in the romantic mood. It usually starts with crazy, drunken acts. Next, comes the romantic concepts. Later, he'll be suicidal and emotional. I think happy-go-lucky comes next. Sadness and grief would be next, usually for a loved one. After that, you can expect more drunken acts and lots of suicidal attempts. Try to keep him restrained most of the time." Zane explained.

Everyone just stood still, hoping it was all a really well-played joke. Jaden didn't do so well with suicide or drunkenness! 

"My mother's going to make some casserole today. Would you like to come over? I would very much appreciate it if you could spare some time." Jaden said.

"This isn't one of the feelings you mentioned, Zane." Alexis said.

"Well, he might be different from me. Maybe he's the type to be mature then back to childish and back and forth. He could be in a polite mood, only to change suddenly, into a sugar-induced frenzy." Zane explained.

"Well, I guess we should just take care of him until it passes, right?" Bastion asked.

"Actually, he could be like this for a few years. It ranges from a few days to 5 years. It took me 2 weeks. I still have the scars from cutting and headaches from drugs." Zane scowled.

"I hope Jaden turns out okay!" Syrus cried.

"I'm sure he'll be fine." Alexis tried to soothe him.

"I wonder if the slacker will get horny." Chazz half-mused to himself.

"That's not funny, Chazz." Bastion scolded.

"Have you ever wondered what life is about? 

You could search the world and never figure it out!

You don't have to sail the oceans!

No, no, no!

Happiness is no mystery…" Jaden started singing and dancing like Hilary Duff.

"He might be in a pop star mood." Chazz smirked.

"Finally! Someone who appreciates music!" Atticus randomly sang along.

"Then I see you smiling, I go

Oh, oh, oh!

Yesterday, my life was duller.

Now everything's Technicolor!"

Everyone just let Atticus have his fun and waited for it to pass. Besides, Jaden sang pretty well!


	2. Nobody Loves Me!

Nobody Loves Me!

"Why doesn't anyone love me? There's nothing wrong with me, is there? What could be the problem? Am I too fat? Am I too weak? Am I not good enough? Am I too pathetic? What is it? I need to know!" Jaden had started ranting again. Only, this time, he was acting more dangerous.

"Oh, no! Zane, Jaden's at it again!" Syrus called.

"Jaden, calm down." Zane inched closer to him until he could safely place handcuffs on him. He snapped it onto his own wrist to keep Jaden from trying to jump off a cliff.

"Hey! Let go of me! I'm not worth it! Just leave me to die in my own sorrow and blood!" Jaden cried.

"I think he's suicidal. I was hoping he wouldn't have to go through this." Zane calmly spoke. He needed to keep his emotions under check so that his decisions wouldn't be clouded over.

"I have nothing worth living for! I'm just a waste of a person and no one loves me!" Jaden was literally screaming his head off. He turned purple and passed out.

"Well, that was unexpected. I guess we should be prepared for this kind of behavior. Alexis, Syrus, Bastion, Chazz, and I guess you count too, Atticus; should be careful how you act around Jaden. He's unstable and stress causes quicker mood swings. Most importantly, if he's in a mood you enjoy, to keep him that way, you just have to encourage him that you like his company and he's special to you, such and such." Zane took out a piece of paper and began making notes.

He handed a notepad to each person and told them to keep track of what Jaden's been doing. He left and thought to himself, 'I wonder if he really will get horny like Chazz said. I might just enjoy that.' He smirked a bit and walked off, leaving an unconscious Jaden with a confused bunch.

"Sooo… What are we supposed to do now?" Alexis asked.

"I think we should tie the slacker to his bed and knock some sense back into him!" Chazz announced.

"Chazz, that doesn't even make sense. He's going through puberty, remember? You can't knock sense back into him. Although, tying him to his bed sounds appropriate." Bastion spoke.

"Well, what if he's in another mood, maybe, a romantic one?" Alexis hopefully asked. She really didn't want to have to tie Jaden to his bed. She secretly liked Jaden, although she claimed to only be into dueling.

Jaden woke up to see a dull brown shade. He blinked and slowly recognized it as the bottom of Syrus' bunk bed.

"What-happened?" He had no idea what had gone on the day before. He started to feel something rough restraining him. "What is this? Why am I tied to my bed?"

He also noticed that he was wearing a cotton shirt with a mixture of white and blue. His pants were tight and most likely, polyester.

'This really is strange. Did something happen?' Jaden was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Chazz come in.

"Hey, Jaden. You okay? Feeling anything weird, maybe?" He seemed really concerned.

'Okay, that's it! I've officially lost it. Chazz called me by my name and is actually showing concern for me!'

"How are you feeling? Suicidal?" He seemed worried and nervous.

"Why would I be suicidal and why am I tied to my bed?" Jaden tried to approach this calmly and get some answers.

"Oh, you seem fine. Guys! Come on in, he's fine." Chazz called outside.

"Jay? You good, buddy?" Syrus peeped in.

"Do you remember anything?" Bastion began to take notes.

"Not that I know of. Is there something going on?" Jaden replied.

'We can untie him now.' "I really enjoy your personality, Jaden. You know, I really like being around you." Bastion tried to go with what Zane had said.

"Okay, thanks, I guess." Jaden shrugged as he let Bastion undo the ropes.

"I guess we should be explaining to him now." Everyone sighed but agreed. It would be hard to make Jaden understand what puberty was if he didn't even know about marriage and kissing.

* * *

(Telling him what's going on)

"You mean I did-WHAT?! And I was singing with ATTICUS??" They knew it wouldn't be easy. "Then I went and tried to kill myself? I don't get it, why would I want to do that? The only thing I feel right now is-" Jaden stopped speaking, abruptly, as his eyes widened and dilated.

He smirked and seemed to undergo another change. When they looked into his eyes, they saw lust, desire, passion, craving, and intense emotions. He suddenly pounced and landed on top of Bastion. As soon as he was done with his fit of kissing and moaning, he leapt onto poor little Syrus. Syrus was crying and trying to push him off, while the others just stood paralyzed with fear.

(After a few rounds of you-know-what with EVERYONE!)

"I'm really sorry, guys. I didn't mean to. I couldn't control myself. Are you okay?" Jaden really did look sorry.

"I can't feel my lower body!"

"Can you walk? Because I sure can't!"

"Did you see anything? I couldn't tell what was going on!"

"Guys, I'm so so so very sorry. I think it's called 'getting horny' or something like that." Jaden looked almost thoughtful for a moment.

"Well, looks like I was right! Ha! I did say that he would get horny, didn't I?" Chazz smirked in victory.

"Uh, that's not really the point right now." Bastion gave him a stern look. "The point is that we need a sedative for in case something like this happens again!"

"Sed-uh-tif? What's that?" Jaden seemed to be back to his idiotic and oblivious self, and unsurprisingly, everyone was glad for him to be back.

"Oh, we missed you so much!"

"You finally got your personality back. I'm happy."

"I'm relieved."

"I'm glad."

"I think he'll be just fine, for now."

Just then, Zane came in.

"I hope you're enjoying the moment. In about 5 hours, he'll be miserable and sad, most likely grieving over 'his puppy that ran away from home' or something like 'his girlfriend dumped him' if I'm not mistaken."

And so, they had fun. They spent the next 4 hours and 55 minutes dueling and chatting about nonsense.

"In about 5 minutes, he'll be sad. Get ready." Zane warned.


	3. Bonus by Bastion!

Bonus by Bastion!

This chapter is a bonus, featuring the notes that have been taken by me, Bastion Misawa. I have done research and studies on the behavior of my friend, Jaden Yuki. Please enjoy reading what I have found so far.

**Notes on Jaden**

· going through puberty

· changed Jaden into cotton shirt & polyester pants

· tied Jaden to his bed with ropes

· Jaden has no memory of what he's doing

· he recovers afterward

· say how much we like him, when he's in a good mood

· Jaden doesn't react well to explanations

· eyes widen & dilate before mood swings

· Order of mood swings, so far, is as follows:

drunk

romantic

polite & formal

pop star

suicidal

lustful

apologetic

happy-go-lucky

miserable & grieving

daydreaming

drunk (again)

apologetic (again)

pious & religious

As you can tell, from these notes, I cannot gather much information. However, Zane Truesdale has been through this so-called Duelist Puberty before. He has briefed Jaden's friends, including myself, on this strange behavior and given us advice and the occasional help in restraining Jaden during difficult times.

Although I do not have much knowledge of this topic, I intend to gather up all my notes and do some research for the sake of my friend, as well as the sake of a new topic to enter college by. You know, it's not easy getting into a good school. I'll have to save up credits from high school and prove my worth, write many essays and reports, and work diligently for hours on end. This isn't easy, yet, with my newfound subject matter on Duelist Puberty, I'll have found my way into college!

Ah, pardon my unusual rant. I don't normally do those. Heh, I'm usually the most collected person in Duel Academy, besides Zane. As I was saying, this is an issue that shows promising new light for the future.

Jaden could very well be the ticket to success for all who know him! Of course, we'll have to get him through this first. If you look back at my notes, you'll find that there is no set pattern for these abrupt changes within our friend. We can only hope for the worst emotions to keep at bay.

Zane has given each of us supplies to support Jaden for now. The list includes:

ropes

handcuffs

clothing

locks

condoms (don't even ask Zane; I don't want to know)

spot remover

microphone

bullhorn

tape recorder

speakers

tissues

handkerchiefs

cosmetics (you just learn to stop asking Zane about these things after a while)

duct tape

first aid kit

blindfolds

After some time of staring at _certain_ supplies via Zane, I just learned to go along with it. Who knows? We may as well be grateful we have Zane at all.

Did you lose any brain cells from that list? I certainly did! What on Earth would you need eye shadow and lipstick for?! Honestly, I'd rather not ask Zane. If you're smart, you won't either. But then again, you might not have enough brain cells left to even think about asking questions, anyway. On second thought, maybe it would be a good idea to cover up those hickies. You never know what people will assume.

I guess it's time for me to take my leave. I hope to learn more about Jaden's condition and to brief you all in the near future! Good day (or night, depending on the time)!

* * *

Please check out my poll!


	4. Insight on Zane

* * *

Disclaimer: If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, I think I would have exploited my ownership by now, wouldn't I?

* * *

Insight on Zane

"So, Zane, you mentioned going through this in a different manner than Jaden. Is that correct?" Bastion formally interviewed.

"Yes, I did say that. If I may ask, what are you doing?!" Zane lost his patience.

"Oh, we're simply gathering information, as well as providing a fan service for the readers."

"Okay, what are you talking about?! Have you lost it?! There are no readers! Why are you acting like we're being read about by people?!"

"Would you please just answer the questions, Zane?" Bastion sighed exasperatedly.

"Fine, but I still don't believe in these so-called readers. What do you want to know first?"

"Well, let's start with when you began having these strange symptoms."

"Very well. It all started when…"

* * *

(Flashback Time!)

A 14-year-old Zane Truesdale was sitting on his bed. It was another normal day. He was shuffling his deck, studying strategies, and writing down important details he'd discovered. Yes, it was just another normal day for Zane Truesdale, anxious to be nearing the time for his entrance exam into Duel Academy.

He had heard that Duel Academy was a tough school, pristine and polished in every way possible. Day and night, Zane would work hard, trying his best to perfect his deck and his skills. Eventually, the day would come when he'd be known all around.

But today, something strange happened. He was feeling something twitter inside his lower stomach. He would have classified it as being sick, except he wasn't sick.

This feeling just wouldn't go away! He'd tried cards, TV, video games, eating, but nothing worked! Oh, well. He'd just get used to it. It felt like a thousand butterflies were fluttering around down there!

I mean, seriously! Who wanted to have creepy insects with wings flying around inside your stomach, so close to your you-know-what?!

Apparently, Zane did. He had found a sort of peace in having that fluttery soft, almost ticklish feeling within himself. It was like nothing he had ever experienced before.

Then, the strangest things started happening…

First, he had the sudden urge to buy _TeenScene Magazine_ and stare obsessively at the pictures of half nude women. Second, he felt very angry when his mother called upstairs to tell him that he needed to come down to dinner. For no apparent reason, he also snapped at his cards, shouting that they were never there for him when he needed them.

"What is going on with me?! Lately, all I've been doing is ogling girls, lashing out, and even weirder, I'VE BEEN SHOPPING FOR THE ODDEST THINGS!!"

Oh, yes. Our prodigy has been acting very weird as of recently.

"Okay, okay. Calm down, Zane. You're not going to get any better if you keep this whole charade up. Let's just stop and think about how all this began."

Talking to yourself is a sign of insanity, but he didn't care at that point. There wasn't much he could do. After all, he didn't have any idea why he was acting like his perverted uncle. By the way, his Uncle Perry writes a series of novels called _Lovely Ladies_ and they're based on the protagonist always getting together with the girl each book is based on. His uncle had once slipped a few of his books into Zane's bookshelf and that left Zane with a very noticeable blush all over his head.

Thinking back to that, Zane walked over to his shelf and leafed through the titles of the vast array of knowledge he possessed, called books. Finding what he was looking for, he plopped down into a cushion chair and got comfortable.

"I wonder if this has anything to do with pu-ber-ty?" He carefully tried pronouncing the word and looked more into the book.

"Hmm, this turned out to be very useful, Uncle Perry. Never thought I'd need the _Don't Be a Perv with Your Girl _so soon."

He brushed through the pages, discovering new facts along the way. Some, however, made him blush more profusely than a cherry tomato could ever grow to become. Others were too confusing to even bother with. Like, why couldn't a guy ask if his girlfriend wanted to suck on his lollipop? It's not like Zane was a big fan of sweets anyway. He rolled his eyes at that one.

"Then, you should keep it simple and sweet. Remember not to get too intimate if she's a shy person."

Zane continued reading until he got bored. Half an hour later found Zane searching frantically online.

"WHAT?! THAT'S WHY I'VE BEEN GETTING ALL THESE WEIRD FEELINGS, LATELY?!"

Oh, it looks like he's discovered puberty.

"But, this doesn't make sense. I'm not just looking at girls more often. I'm also starting to have strange urges to see my blood flow freely and to dance to the Emo Song."

He kept searching for similar symptoms and came across a very strange conclusion.

"Oh, I see. Ah, that makes much more sense." Hmm, is it just me, or does he seem eerily calmer than he should be?

"Rock on, yeah! I have found the solution to all my problems!" Okay, maybe not.

"It is time to shed light upon this intriguing matter! I shall defeat you, foul hormones!"

So now he's off! Trying to rid his body of the evil hormones known as 'Duelist Puberty' won't be easy, though. He has enlisted help from the only other person to have gone through this at the age of 14.

* * *

"DAD!! I need your help with something big!"

O-kay, that wasn't expected. Well, it's not like it really matters all that much. Zane needs help; he should get help from anyone who can.

"Papá, we have a grande problemo! ¡Estoy pasando con pubertad! ¡Ay caramba! ¡Ahora estoy hablando en espanol!"

Whoa, looks like Zane's lost it. When did he even learn Spanish anyway?!

"Uh, Zane, calm down. It's alright. You know, it's a good thing I took Spanish in high school. Okay. Why are you panicking?"

"Estoy pasando con pubertad."

"Good, now tell me what you need."

"Como dirigiste esto?"

"There, now isn't that better? Speaking calmly and thinking rationally will get you much farther than panicking will. You're already getting closer to recovering your native language."

"That still doesn't answer my question. Oh! I can speak English again!"

"That's good. As for how I handled it, I just dealt with it. Puberty is something everyone must go through, duelists are no excuse. Just go with the flow. I won't be mad if you come home with a harem of girls on your arms while smoking marijuana."

"WHAT KIND OF FATHER ARE YOU?!"

"Well, I'm trying to be supportive."

"YOU'D ACTUALLY BE OKAY WITH ME CUTTING AND DRINKING LATE AT NIGHT?!"

"Please don't scream hysterically, Zane. It makes me feel deaf."

"I'm an orphan now! NOOOOOOO!!"

"Zane, Zane? Are you disowning me as your father? Zane?"

"I'm taking Sy-Sy with me too! You never loved me!"

Zane storms into his room and throws a hissy fit. After he calms down, he-

* * *

(End Flashback)

"Oh, dear. That sounds terrible. However, that was mostly irrelevant. We didn't need to know all of that information." Bastion stared, wide-eyed, at Zane.

"Are you calling my life irrelevant?!" Zane all but threw a hissy fit right there.

"No, no, I was merely referring to the information from your story. But, we do have a lead now. Thanks to you, Zane, Jaden will make a speedy growth. I think I'll go do some research now."

Bastion walks off, leaving Zane to curl up and cry to himself.

"Wait a minute! I'm supposed to be DONE with PUBERTY! NOOOOOO!!"

After realizing that he's been in that phase all this time, he pitifully mopes and broods to himself.

"Why, oh, why did you make me like this, God?! Don't you care about me?!" He screamed to the sky.

Outside, Bastion listens in and takes notes. "This will get me into college for sure!" He continues scribbling furiously onto his notepad.

* * *

Well, what do you think? I hope I'm getting better at parody, or humor, whichever this is. I can't really tell.


	5. You Can't Have Brains!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. It's a good thing, too. I'd never be able to produce new manga issues on a schedule.

* * *

You Can't Have Brains!

Bastion was walking by Jaden's room when he heard something quite strange. Well, stranger than usual.

"That would mean y = 32.36472. Oh, I forgot to incorporate the rest of the variables into the equation. So, let's see… That would equate x to 4,652.649735 which would leave me with ∞+∆-μ³÷34π, provided I used the correct trigonometric functions while I was computing at four a.m. last night."

For a normal person, this wouldn't be quite as weird- but Jaden can't do much more than basic addition, subtraction, and multiplication for calculating life points and attack points.

Bastion burst into the room, hoping to the gods that he wasn't delusional.

There sat Jaden, holding a calculator and scribbling something into a notebook. From the looks of it, he had filled half of the notebook with equations of various difficulties, ranging from basic algebra to advanced calculus.

Jaden looked up at the intrusion. "Oh, hello, Bastion. Just the person I wanted to see. Could you help me with this dimensional altitude equation? I ran into a problem at the part where I need to subtract the value of theta from the circumference of the third circle while keeping in mind the apothem of the dodecagon. I know you're the smartest guy here and you're a true genius, so you would know how to solve this really easily, wouldn't you?"

While flattered by the compliment to his intellect, Bastion honestly couldn't comprehend what on Earth Jaden was talking about. Instead of voicing this out loud, he stated, "It appears that I'm not the only genius around here."

At this, Jaden blinked confusedly. "Oh, well, it's nothing really. Genii don't have much use of their intellect when attending a dueling school. I guess I just forgot I ever had a brain when I stopped using it."

"Nonsense! I use my brain every day to assist in my victories." Bastion argued.

"I know you do, but I don't. I just follow my instincts." Jaden responded.

"But that's no reason to completely disregard your brain. Jaden, you've got plenty of potential, way too much to waste. To be honest, I'm not even sure if our intellects are on par with each other. From what I can see, you seem a lot smarter than I am." Bastion admitted.

Jaden laughed. "No kidding? It's just a matter of perspective. You know that old saying, 'The grass is always greener on the other side'? That's applicable to just about anything in daily life. I may be pretty good with numbers, but there's no way I could incorporate them into dueling!"

"I could help you," Bastion offered, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly. "I could use some tutoring myself, and judging by your notes, that wouldn't be quite a difficult task for you."

Jaden looked up with a smile. "You'd do that?" He scratched at his temple. "I'd be really grateful if you could teach me how to use my math skills for dueling. People think I don't know this, but I do realize that my strategies can't be based entirely on luck and the belief in my deck. It'd be nice to finally have some logic to back things up."

Bastion took a seat next to Jaden. "Of course. It would be my pleasure to assist you in reaching your full potential. Now come on, we can't keep wasting time chatting. Show me what you've got so far."

Jaden gestured to a pile of papers that would look like random nonsense to someone of lesser intelligence, but Bastion knew exactly what he was looking at. He picked up an interesting piece of paper. "This equation could be quite useful if you had Bubbleman on the field and wanted to bring out Avian. Have you considered it?"

"No way, really? It can? I didn't even think about it like that!" Reaching a revelation, he quickly scribbled some notes down and handed the sheet to Bastion. Looking it over, a wide smile quickly spread on Bastion's face.

"Jaden, I'm really impressed. This is extraordinary! No, it's more than extraordinary- it's pure genius! No one," he declared proudly, "would ever expect you to make a move like that!"

With a tint of pink across his cheeks, Jaden replied, "Well, it's not that great. I mean, I'm sure you could've come up with better plans if you had the right inspiration." He waved his hand. "My duel spirits usually tell me what they think works and I listen to them." He shrugged then.

While Bastion hadn't quite accepted the idea of duel monsters being able to come to life as spirits, he chose to disregard that particular comment for the moment in favor of pursuing a much more favorable outcome to his next duel with Jaden.

"Jaden, as much as it may pain me to say this, I think I should."

Jaden looked up. "What is it, Bastion?"

Solemnly meeting his eyes, he stated, "I believe you've earned the right to be considered more of an intellectual than I could ever be. Not that I'd ever admit it to anyone besides you, of course!" He quickly added. "You are truly worthy to be my rival, Jaden. I'm glad there were some brains behind the luck in our duels, otherwise I'd have to be even more ashamed of myself for losing."

"Hey, there's no shame in losing. Like I always say, just duel to have fun."

"Yeah, you're right, Jaden. In fact, I'd like to duel you right here, right now. Just to test our true abilities against each other."

Jaden quickly agreed, saying, "Now that's the spirit! Just be warned, I won't be holding back, you know."

(Duel)

The next day found Bastion in a fit of depression.

"Why, oh why did you have to leave, Jaden? Why?" He could be heard screaming to the air all over the island. Some students thought he'd gone insane, while the few who were more in-the-know suspected it had something to do with a little thing called 'duelist puberty'.

After closer examination, it was found that Jaden's genius had been a temporary phase, and would have been a fluke of nature had it not been for the fact that he was going through duelist puberty.

The gang tried to console and reassure Bastion that it was a possibility that the smart Jaden would once again surface once he had matured.

It wasn't the most assuring thing to say, but what could one do when faced with such a new type of dilemma?

The rest of that day, Bastion seemed to be feeling better. In fact, if you happened to pass by his dorm room, you might have heard something along the lines of, "And that would mean I could have another challenging duel opponent who actually uses their brain for once! Finally, a chance to prove that brains are more than just an accessory! And to think, I used to consider Jaden the least likely candidate for proving this is so. Why, that was only yesterday I thought that way. Jaden, my dear friend, you have taught me a valuable lesson today. I should not have been so close-minded to your own type of genius. After all, everyone is special in their own ways."

Now, if you happened to go into his room, you'd have seen him speaking to thin air. Why was the self-proclaimed genius speaking to himself? His friends thought he'd finally snapped from living with a bunch of idiots for too long.

"He fell off the deep end," said Alexis.

"Nah, there was always a screw loose in there somewhere. I knew it all along," Chazz could be heard muttering.

* * *

All the mathematical stuff is made up. None of it can be applied to real curriculum. I'm not _that_ smart!


End file.
